Madeline Swift
Madeline Swift is a daughter of Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle. She has been on no quests. Backstory "From small beginnings come great things" is what my dad always said, and maybe he has a point. My name is Madeline Swift and I raised in the town of Jamestown, RI. For those unfamiliar, that's an island of Rhode Island also known as Conanicut. The island itself is beautiful but I've always been dreaming of something more. Ever since I was little, my goal was to become a journalist and travel the world. But since finding out that well, my mother wasn't exactly my mother I thought she was… that's been a little on hold. First things first… My father never lied to me about my "heritage" if you will. He told me that my mother was very beautiful, Greek and loved olive tapenade. He said I had her eyes and her nose, and maybe just a little bit of her arachnaphobia. Looking back and knowing what I know now, the man couldn't have dropped harder hints if he had wanted to. My father didn't speak openly about her, or often, but the love he had for her was evident every time. All I knew was that she left because she had to, and that was the end of that. I knew my dad was in the military because I was born, so I reasoned that maybe she was too? I don't know, I tried to make sense of it nearly every day until three years ago. I still remember the first day I came to camp. I knew I was going to summer camp, it was a yearly tradition, but he told me that this year it would be somewhere new - for kids more like me. I was thirteen then and things were beginning to get a little weird, like harpy I SWORE was eating trash out of the back of a gas station or the hippocampi swimming in the bay. We drove all the way to New York before he dropped the bomb on me, who my mother was and where I was going… I didn't speak to him a lot that summer. It had always been the two of us, and I found out that he had hid very important, very necessary things from me for how long? It's been long enough now that I get why he did it but wow, that was a big upheaval. Talking about myself is so tedious and boring, I apologize. I tend to go on rants and raves about things, jumping around and starting somewhere in the middle. They say it's "high intelligence" and "ADD", but really I think my brain goes faster than my mouth a lot of the time. I used to feel jealous of all the kids whose immortal parent had gifted them something, I always thought that maybe my mom just gave me the ability of reading really fast and speaking too much sometimes. I guess my mom has a sense of humor too, because about a year ago she left me a set of crochet hooks… that turn into a bronze dagger when necessary. Clever, really, as I spent an entire summer crocheting tea cozies as punishment for trying to run away when I was 12. I swear they both conspired against me on that one. Anyway... that's the general story. My name is Madeline and my mother gave me a crochet hook for my birthday. Details BASICS • NAME: Madeline Rita Swift • NICKNAMES: Mads, Maddy • AGE: 16 • BIRTHDAY: June 2 • FAMILY: Richard J. Swift APPEARANCE • HEIGHT: 5'5 • WEIGHT: haaaa, as if. • EYE COLOUR: grey • HAIR COLOUR: blonde • HAIRSTYLE: shoulder length, wavy bob • SKIN COLOUR: naturally tanned • PIERCINGS/TATTOOS/SCARS: both ears pierced, small nose ring on left side, splattering of freckles across her nose • USUALLY WEARS: at camp/training, camp and other various t shirts, athletic shorts, running shoes or boots depending on the day. out of camp, the more sundresses and shorts the better. SUPERNATURAL • POWERS: heightened intellect, endurance and skills. • ENCHANTED WEAPONS AND OBJECTS: celestial bronze dagger set, a gift from her mother. NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES • WEAPON OF CHOICE: dagger, or sword if necessary. • MARTIAL SKILLS: highly skilled in hand to hand combat • NON-MARTIAL SKILLS: natural weaver, which covers knitting/crocheting as well. very much a computer genius as well. FAVOURITES • COLOUR: purple • FOOD: i'm big on candy lately. • BEVERAGE: iced tea • SPORT: ahhaha right • MOVIE: i don't have the attention span to sit through a movie without completely critiquing it. • MUSIC: i guess i like indie-ish bands. things i can think to, you know.